


30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode X: Five Factions

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [10]
Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise visit their first Unaligned world and must take a side in a conflict that may tear Old Chicago apart!





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode X: “Five Factions” _

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

 

Based on characters and situations in the _Divergent_ book series

Written by Veronica Roth (Published by Katherine Tegen Books, an imprint of HarperCollins Publishers)

 

and the _Divergent_ film series

Released by Summit Entertainment, LLC., a division of Lionsgate Entertainment

 

 

“Princess Scarlett” character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series _The Scarlet Saga_

Written by Ben10Man on FanFiction.net

 

“Skips” character taken from the Cartoon Network series _Regular Show_

Created by J.G. Quintel

 

 

 

_Before we begin, a note from the author:_

 

“ _When I first wrote this story, I had blatantly violated one of the cardinal rules of fan fiction that I established for myself when I first wrote for this site ten years ago: that I should have intimate knowledge of the world I am borrowing._

 

_Until the point at which I first wrote this story, I had not read a single page of any of the books in Veronica Roth's_ Divergent _series, nor have I yet seen the three motion pictures based on that series. All the knowledge I had of the world of_ Divergent _at the time came from a book entitled_ Inside 'Divergent': The Initiate's World _, which described the world seen in the books and films: the five factions, their habits, their rituals and their roles in the future Chicago._

 

_As a result, my treatment of the world of_ Divergent _may not mesh with the world that Veronica Roth created or the treatment of that world as done by fan-fiction writers more experienced in it than I. Please bear with me._

 

_\--William 'Blissey' Raymer”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds _..._

 

 

_In our last episode, the_ Enterprise _arrived in the World of Zenon, where their mission was to locate Ensign Zenon Kar, a resident and civilian crewmember on the_ Liberty _space station. Kar's fame in adventures past made her a target of the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos, who planned to break disgraced former_ Liberty _owner Parker Wyndham out of prison as part of a plot of revenge against Kar._

 

_Despite the_ Enterprise _crew's best efforts, the A.I.C. succeeded in the jailbreak. In a message claiming responsibility, old enemy Kalabar said, “If you are listening to this, old friend, come and find me where the girl meets the world. You'll be home soon.”_

 

_William put the clues together and determined the A.I.C.'s next destination. So, after picking up Zenon from_ Liberty _, the_ Enterprise _headed to William's adopted homeworld: the World of Girl Meets World._

 

_However, the_ Enterprise _arrived on a sad day: September 11 th, 2001. William felt frustrated, as a rule of Master Yen Sid's prevented him from taking any action to stop the terrorist attacks that occurred on that tragic day._

 

_Fortunately, the crew discovered that the Girl Meets World Key—a woman named Topanga Matthews—was among the dead in the timeline that William originally came from. So, William went undercover inside one of the doomed World Trade Center towers to rescue Topanga._

 

_Once the attacks occurred, William was able to save Topanga. It was then that William realized that Topanga was pregnant. After reuniting Topanga with her husband, Cory, the_ Enterprise _was sent thirteen years into the future via a temporal wave._

 

_By then, Topanga's daughter, Riley, had assumed Topanga's Key powers and responsibilities. After retrieving Riley, the_ Enterprise _was accosted by Kalabar's dreadnought. After activating the_ Enterprise _'s Ship Change System, the ship dealt massive damage to the A.I.C. dreadnought._

 

_However, Kalabar had an ace in the hole and sent a message to the A.I.C.'s Great Leader, asking for assistance. All seemed lost, until William was visited by the leader of the 38 th Super Sentai team, _Ressha Sentai ToQger _, who proposed a tactic using the now-otherwise-useless Ship Change Keys._

 

_As the Great Leader approached, Princess Scarlett visited William, revealing to him the final piece of William's true heritage: the fact that William was her nephew and a blood heir to the throne of Cinnabar._

 

_Once the Great Leader's fleet arrived, the Great Leader identified himself as Xur, a disgraced alien diplomat who attempted but failed to take over his home dimension thirty years before. William then set the_ ToQger _Plan into motion, causing a reversal of fortunes._

 

_William and Sofia then personally joined the battle, changing_ Gavan's Glory _into the craft that had thwarted Xur's first ambition. However, the killer attack Death Blossom left_ Gavan's Glory _in a precarious situation._

 

_Fortunately, one of Scarlett's allies—the angelic warrior Bayonetta—arrived and rescued_ Gavan's Glory _. Once Bayonetta rendezvoused with the_ Enterprise _, the ship began the next phase of its mission._

 

_That is where our story begins...again..._

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

In the combat and intelligence center of the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_ , Prince William of Cinnabar was escorting his four newest crewmembers—Zenon Kar, Riley Matthews, Bayonetta and Jeanne—on a tour of the ship.

 

“This is a most impressive ship, Your Highness,” Zenon said. William smiled. “Thank you, Zenon. But, on this ship, we do not stand on titles,” he said. “Except for Sergeant Calhoun, of course.”

 

 

“Captain, we are approaching the dimensional interphase coordinates for the Unaligned World of Divergent,” Sergeant Tamora Calhoun said from her console next to the ship's Galaxy Map. “Thank you, Sergeant,” William said. “All senior staff to the briefing room. Zenon, you have the conn.”

 

Zenon nodded before taking William's place as the senior staff exited the C.I.C.

 

 

In the enormous new briefing room, the senior staff sat down as William took his place. “E.R.I.N., engage Briefing Mode,” William said. The humanoid simulation of E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence system, appeared as the lights dimmed.

 

“An unknown time ago to the citizens of this world, a cataclysm of unfathomable size and intensity caused civilization to fall apart,” E.R.I.N. said. “The city of Chicago began to rebuild by separating their citizenry into five different factions, each built on a single principle.”

 

 

The holographic projector activated, revealing five different symbols. “Abnegation, believing in selflessness; Candor, believing in total truth in all matters; Erudite, believing in intelligence; Amity, believing in peacefulness and harmony with all life forms; and Dauntless, believing in bravery. Each faction has its own responsibilities to the new Chicago,” E.R.I.N. said.

 

“Each year, all sixteen-year-olds must undergo a test to determine their personality type and aptitude for the factions, then choose which Faction they will swear undying loyalty to for the rest of their life,” E.R.I.N. continued. “However, this test may reveal a sixth personality type.”

 

“What type is that, E.R.I.N.?” Kelsi Nielsen said. “Divergent,” E.R.I.N. said. “This means that they have an aptitude for more than one personality type and Faction. The Divergents must keep their status as such a secret, for the unpredictability of being a Divergent may put themselves and others in danger.”

 

 

“What's the plot, E.R.I.N.?” William said. “Isabella, Vannellope and I have created a full psych profile for the five members of the away team—yourself, Sofia, Phineas, Ferb and Kelsi. Using the briefing files provided by Master Yen Sid as a base, I have prepared appropriate credentials for each of you, including the Faction you were born in...if you were born in this world,” E.R.I.N. said.

 

E.R.I.N.'s simulation stepped up to each away team member and handed them a personal access device with their name and assigned Faction symbol on its screen. William saw that his “birth Faction” was determined to be Abnegation.

 

“Faction-appropriate clothing and other gear will be delivered to your quarters,” E.R.I.N. said. “Very well,” William said. “So, who is the Key in this world?”

 

 

A holographic image of a young auburn-haired girl in Dauntless faction clothing appeared in place of the Faction symbols. “Beatrice Prior, also known as 'Tris,'” E.R.I.N. said. “Born in the Abnegation faction, or specifically to Andrew Prior, the leader of the entire Abnegation population. On her sixteenth birthday, Tris chose to join the Dauntless.”

 

“So we all need to choose to join Dauntless,” Kelsi said. “Not necessarily,” William said. “Exactly, William,” E.R.I.N. said. “Just one of us five needs to join Dauntless in order to keep an eye on Tris. It's more important than just protecting a Key component, though.”

 

“Why?” Sofia said. “Because...Tris is a Divergent,” E.R.I.N. said. “I see,” William said. “All right, away team members, you are relieved of duty so you can study your briefing files. Each of us will beam down separately to the living compound of your assigned faction. Then, on our Choosing Day, we need to have at least one of us choose Dauntless in order to keep an eye on Tris Prior. Dismissed.”

 

The crew began to disperse. As they did, William walked out of the briefing room and got into the central access turbolift. “Deck One—Captain's Cabin,” William said.

 

 


	2. Chapter One

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

William felt himself resolve from the _Enterprise_ transporter in a suite of Abnegation living quarters. “Captain Edwards, I presume,” a voice from behind him said.

 

William turned around and saw a woman in typical Abnegation clothing. “I'm Natalie Prior, wife of Andrew Prior, the faction leader. He told me you'd be coming,” she said. “I'm happy you're going to be keeping an eye on Tris. Even though she is now Dauntless, she is still my daughter.”

 

 

“But, Mrs. Prior, isn't your civilization's motto 'Faction before blood?'” William asked. “That may be so, but I still have a right to care for my family,” Natalie said. “As you probably know from Master Yen Sid's briefing files, my son chose to go into Erudite.”

 

“I did not know that,” William said. “Since Tris is the priority I have in this world, the briefing files only focused on her.” “I see,” Natalie said.

 

 

“Since you do not know what the Choosing ritual entails, let me explain,” she continued. “In a few hours, the school in our central sector—the Hub—will open up for the aptitude tests, You cannot be examined by an Abnegation tester, so the testing will be performed by one of the other four testers.” “All right,” William said. “Tell me more.”

 

 

 

The next morning, William woke up, got dressed in his Abnegation clothing and joined the other Abnegation children in the procession to the Hub. William sat and waited for his name to be called. As he did, he tried to crane his neck around to find the other members of the away team.

 

However, he could not find any of them—particularly since Phineas and Ferb had to wear more conservatively-colored and styled hairpieces to conform with their Faction identities.

 

 

“ _William Edwards, please come to the Dauntless testing room_ ,” a Candor official called out on the facility's P.A. system.

 

William stood, straightened his tunic, then walked up to a door marked with the Dauntless insignia and opened it. An Asian girl in a midriff-baring Dauntless ensemble stood next to the examination chair. “William, I'm Tori Wu, and I am the chief aptitude tester for Dauntless. I will be giving you a serum that will allow me to monitor your brain activity during the testing on this screen,” she said.

 

“I understand,” William said. “Before I begin, do you have any questions?” Tori asked. “None that I can think of, ma'am,” William said.

 

“Good,” Tori said. “Please have a seat.” As William sat down in the examination chair, Tori continued the briefing. “The testing I am about to perform will be a series of simulations designed to test your aptitude for the five factions. The examination will continue until only one faction remains. Of course, once you are called for the Choosing, you may choose to swear to any of the five at your leisure. Do you understand?”

 

William simply nodded as Tori began to apply life sign monitoring sensors on his body. Then, finally, Tori came up to William with a hypospray-like device. “Then let's begin,” she said.

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, William woke up from the hypospray's effects and looked over at Tori. “How did I do?” William said. “William, I must inform you that your test were inconclusive,” Tori said. “Do you know what that means?”

 

“Yes,” William said gravely. “I understand.” “Very well,” Tori said. “Good luck tomorrow.” William nodded, then stood from the examination chair and made his way back to the Abnegation compound.

 

 

 

The next morning, William woke up once more and donned his Abnegation clothing for the final time. Then, he joined the rest of the Abnegation compound on the march to the Hub for the Choosing ceremony.

 

After the opening rituals, William watched as each sixteen-year-old was called to the stage, handed a knife and told to cut their palm so that a drop of blood fell into the sacred bowl belonging to the Faction they wished to join.

 

Cheers rang out each time a child chose to remain with the Faction of their birth, while gasps of shock flew each time a child chose to transfer to another Faction. William smiled as in turn, the other four members of the away team made their oath. Of the four, Phineas chose to “remain” with Erudite, Ferb chose to “transfer” from Amity to Erudite, Kelsi chose to “remain” with Amity and Sofia chose to “transfer” from Erudite to Dauntless.

 

 

With their decisions made, Phineas and Kelsi returned to their original groupings while Ferb and Sofia moved over to join their new Factions. Finally, William's name was called. William stood up and made his way to the stage.

 

William was handed the knife and gestured to step forward towards the sacred bowls. William looked at the substances in each bowl, indicative of the Factions. William took a deep breath, then drew a slit across his palm.

 

As a crimson path began to flow from the cut, William took a deep breath and moved towards the bowl marked with the flame symbol of Dauntless. He then turned his hand so that a few drops of blood dripped onto the burning coals indicative of Dauntless' fiery passions. Instead of the coals' heat decreasing from the action, William could feel the heat increase.

 

The cheers of the Dauntless faction members were almost drowned out by the shocked expressions of the Abnegation population as William moved to join the Dauntless population.

 

 

Finally, with the Choosing ceremony complete, the newly-reconfigured factions separated to return to their own compounds. William could see Sofia turn her head towards him and nod. “ _That was the easy part,_ ” William said. “ _Now comes the hard one._ ”

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

The new Dauntless initiates—including William and Sofia—were led to a wall near the crumbling remains of one of Old Chicago's elevated train tracks, or the “El.” A young man approached them. “My name is Tobias, but you may call me 'Four,'” the man said. “I am in charge of the training of new initiates who were born in other Factions. Your training will officially begin now.”

 

Four gestured to the train station on the tracks high above them. “We of Dauntless believe in harnessing our courage in whatever ways we can,” Four continued. “Your first test in this is to use any means other than the old stair system to get up to that train station above us. I will instruct you further once you arrive.”

 

 

Four then took his position at the base of the wall and shot up the wall. William shot a concerned look at Sofia before he took position at the wall's base. Suddenly, a thought came into his mind. It was of one of the training programs he used on the _Enterprise_ holodecks. “Of course!” William said.

 

“What is it, William?” Sofia asked. “This is just like 'The Wall!'” William said. “Oh! Of course—same height and everything!” Sofia said.

 

 

William smiled at Sofia again, then turned his attention back to the base of the wall. In his mind's eye, the concrete wall he stood in front of became the ersatz cliff face used in the program. William began to climb, Sofia hot on his heels.

 

Finally, William and Sofia approached the top of the wall at virtually the same time. Four was smiling broadly. “Edwards, Winter, well done,” he said. “For members born in other factions, you sure are physically fit.”

 

“Thank you, Four,” William said. “When our abilities were not required by our original Faction duties, we wanted to keep physically fit to be ready for anything we were needed to do.”

 

“Indeed, William,” Sofia said. “Well, no matter what, you two will most likely be a perfect fit for Dauntless,” Four said.

 

 

 

Half an hour later, the remaining Faction transfers were at the top of the wall. William and Sofia could hear a rumbling from far away on the track. “We of Dauntless use the El trains to reach our living and training compound, known as the Pit,” Four said.

 

As the train approached the place where Four and the transfers were waiting, Four crouched. Then, as the train began to pass where the transfers stood, Four burst into a run. Just before Four would have jumped off the train platform, however, he leaped and grabbed onto one of the handrails on the train's surface.

 

William turned to the other transfers. “Let's do it,” he said before he too began to run. As William grabbed onto a handrail, he could hear Sofia's body thump onto the train's hull behind him. Then, once he had regained his balance, William pried the doors open with one hand while retaining a hold on the handrail with his other hand.

 

 

Finally, William thrust his entire body into the compartment, hitting the floor in a roll. “Textbook entry there, William,” Four said.

 

“Thanks,” William said, gulping down his breaths. “That was a rush. And you do this every day?” “When we use the trains, yes,” Four said. “You know, you remind me of Tris. You'll meet her once we get back to the Pit.”

 

_You remind me of Tris_ echoed in William's mind. “ _More than you may know, Four_ ,” William thought. The doors into the compartment opened and Sofia burst in. “What did I miss?” Sofia said.

 

William shared a smile with Four. “Just a spot of instructor/initiate bonding,” William said. “I see,” Sofia said.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, back on the _Enterprise_ , Raquel Blue exited the turbolift into the C.I.C. Zenon turned and saw her. “Hey, Rocky,” Zenon said. “Hey there yourself, Zenon,” Rocky said. “Any word from William or any of the other members of the away team?”

 

“Not yet,” Zenon said. “If the briefing files are accurate, the Dauntless initiates should have arrived at the Pit—the Dauntless living compound—by now.”

 

“All right,” Rocky said. “I'm taking over now. Go get some rest.” “All right,” Zenon said. She nodded at Rocky then stepped into the turbolift, its doors closing behind her.

 

 

_Ship's Log,_ DDV Enterprise _, Mission Day 1,130, Raquel Blue recording._

 

_We are holding position in Earth orbit in the Unaligned World of Divergent, awaiting word on the away team's progress in the location and protection of the Divergent Key, Beatrice “Tris” Prior. We should hear back from someone before local sundown._

 

 

 

William stood in front of a mirror, admiring how he looked in his new Dauntless outfit. “Looking good,” a voice behind him said.

 

William turned and saw Sofia. William was taken aback, seeing Sofia in her own midriff-baring Dauntless clothes. “You look amazing yourself, Sofia,” William said.

 

A voice from outside the room called out, “Edwards! Winter! Report to the training room!” William looked at Sofia. “I guess that's our cue,” William said.

 

 

In the central training room, William and Sofia joined the other initiates. “Edwards, step forward,” Four said. William nodded, then stepped up to where Four and a familiar face waited. “Edwards, this is Tris Prior. You will be her target in a knife-throwing demonstration. Take your place.”

 

Four gestured to a nearby target that was pockmarked with hundreds of previous impact holes. William nodded, then stood in front of the target's bulls-eye. “During training and initiation, you must withstand being placed in front of a person wielding a weapon without blinking or showing any fear whatsoever,” Four said. “Begin.”

 

 

Tris pulled a knife from the sheath at her waist and threw it at a point just past William's left cheek. He could feel a slight grazing of the blade as it sunk into the target's surface. However, he did not blink. “Well done, Edwards. Keep that up, and you'll do well,” Four said approvingly.

 

“Thanks again, Four,” William said. “Go ahead and go to the Infirmary to get that looked at,” Four said, gesturing to the cut on William's cheek. “Tris, show him there.”

 

“Of course,” Tris said. “Follow me.” Tris gestured for William to follow her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exercise program William compared the train station wall to is a reference to "The Wall," a staple event on most versions of the "Gladiators" television programming format following its introduction on the original "American Gladiators" series in 1990.


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

After leaving the Dauntless Infirmary, William ducked into an unoccupied room and pulled out his Mobilates. “Prince William to _Enterprise_ ,” William said. “Prince William to _Enterprise_. Come in, please.”

 

 

“Enterprise _. Blue, here,_ ” Rocky said. “Just calling to check in, Rocky,” William said. “We've located Tris Prior.” William rubbed the spot on his cheek where Tris' knife grazed past his cheek. “She's got a mean throwing arm, let me tell ya,” he added.

 

“ _That's good,_ ” Rocky said. “ _Ship's status is green on all systems. We're maintaining a geosynchronous orbit over Old Chicago. All Gold Squadron pilots are on Level 2 standby, ready for launch on ten minutes notice._ ”

 

“Put them up to Level 1 standby,” William said. “I have a sneaking suspicion that Xur will have something in store for us while we're here.”

 

“ _Understood,_ ” Rocky said. “ _Attention, Gold Squadron pilots. By order of Prince William, you are to upgrade to Level 1 standby, 3 minutes notice for launch._ ”

 

“ _Level 1 standby order received and confirmed, Command,_ ” Commander Meap said. “ _Thank you, Meap,_ ” Rocky said. “ _William, take care of yourself down there._ ”

 

“We all will, Rocky,” William said. “William, out.” William closed his Mobilates and put it back in his Dauntless-issue utility pack.

 

 

 

That night, William and Sofia sat with the other Dauntless members in the Pit's central dining and meeting hall. Four stood with his immediate superior, faction leader Max. “Tobias has informed me of the results of today's preliminary exercises with the initiates born in other factions,” Max said.

 

“Two initiates in particular have already assimilated themselves well,” he continued. “William Edwards, Sofia Winter, please stand up.”

 

William and Sofia stood up and looked at the stage, where Four and Max were. “Four speaks very highly of you both. I hope to see you in action myself in tomorrow's exercises,” Max said before gesturing for William and Sofia to resume their seats.

 

 

“Tomorrow is when the battle truly begins,” Max said. “Your performance in the various exercises to come will determine who will rise to the top...and who shall fall to the factionless.”

 

All activity ceased, for everyone knew of the tragic fates that fell upon those who failed their Faction initiation tests and were cast out into the streets. “I know you will not fail,” Max said. “You have bravery to even try to become Dauntless. Let that bravery guide you through the trials that lie before you. Dismissed.”

 

 

William looked at the initiates seated next to him and Sofia. “I'm sure we'll all be okay,” he said. “How can you be so sure?” an Erudite-born initiate asked. “If we listen to our hearts, we can make it through anything,” William said.

 

“Oh, yeah right,” a native-born Dauntless initiate said. “Prove it against me in the training arena tomorrow after first rest period.” “You're on,” William said. “I'll arrange it with Four and Max,” the native-born Dauntless said. He then stood from the bench and walked up to where Four and Max stood.

 

“William, are you sure you want to do this?” Sofia whispered. “Until Xur and the A.I.C. show up, we have to follow Master Yen Sid's directives,” William said. “That means acting as the people of this world act.”

 

 

The next morning, the sun rose over the ruined streets of Chicago. The Dauntless initiates began their first full day in their new faction by going on a five-kilometer run through the city. William and Sofia caught fleeting glimpses of Phineas, Ferb and Kelsi as they passed their respective faction compounds.

 

Then, once the initiates returned to the Pit, William sat in a corner of the dining hall, meditating in preparation for his training fight. Tris approached where William sat. “Mind if I join you?” she asked. William nodded. “Fine with me, Tris,” William said, gesturing to a spot on the ground next to him.

 

As Tris sat down, she smiled at William. “You have stones to challenge Bill Johnstone like that,” she said. “He was the one who did the challenging,” William said. “I only accepted.”

 

 

“Besides, Tris, my personal code of honor—the code that encouraged me to join Dauntless—demanded that I accept. Otherwise, I might as well join the factionless right now,” he continued as he rose to his feet and began to stretch.

 

“William, there is something I must know, but I cannot ask what it is in present company,” Tris said. “We'll talk after the fight...that is, if you survive.” “Until then, Tris,” William said.

 

 

As Tris left, William cocked an eyebrow and mouthed, “If I survive?!” “Don't you remember the briefing files?” Sofia said behind him. “The training fights are no holds barred until one fighter either yields or is physically incapable of continuing.”

 

“Oh, _shtako_ ,” William said.

 

 

An hour later, William and his challenger were bade to enter a circle of other Dauntless initiates on one of the training mats. Four stood in the center. “Edwards, Johnstone, you both know the rules: the fight shall continue until one of you yields to the other or are incapable of continuing. No tactics are forbidden. Do you both understand?” he said.

 

William and the challenger nodded. “Then, begin,” Four commanded before stepping off the mat. William and the challenger dropped into combat stances and lunged at each other.

 

Johnstone dove for William's legs. William sidestepped Johnstone's tactic and caught him in a Russian leg sweep. William then leaped back to his feet. “You fight well for an Abnegation,” Johnstone said. “You forget, Mr. Johnstone,” William said. “I'm Dauntless now.”

 

 

Johnstone fired off a quick right jab that caught William on the jaw. William felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. “You should not have done that,” William said. “Time for an _attitude adjustment_.”

 

Sofia caught the emphasis in William's voice on the words “attitude adjustment” and thought, “ _He's gonna go John Cena on this guy._ ”

 

 

William moved out of the way of another of Johnstone's attacks then reached down and slung Johnstone across his shoulders. Finally, he slammed Johnstone down to the mat. Johnstone gestured to Four and Max that he did not want to continue.

 

“ _Darn,_ ” William thought. “ _I didn't get to use the STF on him._ ” “Well done, Edwards,” Four said. “Yes, well done,” Max said.

 

“Thank you,” William said. William walked off the mat to the cheers, compliments and respect of the Dauntless initiates.

 

 

An hour later, William was talking with Sofia and Tris when Johnstone approached. “William, you proved yourself the better man today. I have to give you the respect that is your due,” he said. “But someday, I will challenge you again.”

 

“Anytime, anyplace, Bill,” William said before shaking Johnstone's hand. After Johnstone left to attend to his duties, William turned back to Sofia and Tris.

 

“So, Tris, what did you want to talk about?” William said. “You're Divergent, aren't you?” Tris asked in a whisper. “I was tested Divergent, yes,” William said.

 

“I had a feeling that you were from the moment I threw that knife at you yesterday,” Tris said. Tori Wu walked up to where William, Sofia and Tris were sitting. “Tris, I need to borrow your new friends for a minute,” she said.

 

“Sure, Tori,” Tris said. “See you two later.” “Of course, Tris,” Sofia said. William and Sofia stood and followed Tori out of the dining hall.

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

Tori led William and Sofia to her domain, the tattoo shop. “William, I didn't have a chance to tell you this before now because there were too many people around,” Tori said. “Master Yen Sid sent me a message last night.”

 

“What did it say?” Sofia asked. “Master Yen Sid intercepted a transmission that Xur sent to Max a few days ago, just before your arrival here,” Tori said.

 

 

She reached into a hidden drawer and pulled out a personal display device similar to the ones used on the _Enterprise_. On it was a transcript of the message Xur had sent to the Dauntless leader:

 

_Max, as you undoubtedly know, Prince William and the_ _ DDV Enterprise _ _are coming to_

_your world. I want you to keep the Divergent Key, Tris Prior, from leaving this world with_

_the Enterprise by any means at your disposal._

 

_I do not need to remind you of the penalties for failing me._

 

 

“So, what's the plot, William?” Sofia asked. “Tori, what do you think Max is planning on doing in order to obey Xur's command?” William asked. “Well, there is only one thing I can think of,” Tori said. “For quite some time, there has been a rumor that Abnegation has been seeking to upset the balance of power between the five Factions.”

 

Tori walked over to a tray of tattooing implements. “Max and Four have always been at odds about the true meaning of Dauntless' 'bravery above all' credo. Max might decide to use that conflict as the catalyst for a civil war,” Tori said. “If that happens, the civilization we've worked so long and hard to rebuild will be lost.”

 

 

“I see,” William said. “Thank you, Tori, for bringing this information to my attention.” “No problem, Your Highness,” Tori said. “Now, I have a message from Four. You earned much respect from him and the other Dauntless initiates. That makes you worthy of your first tattoo as a member of Dauntless.”

 

“Thanks,” William said. “So, what will it be? We Dauntless get tattoos reminding us of fears we have overcome, loved ones, or personal symbols of inspiration,” Tori said.

 

“Sofia is my fiancee and the inspiration I have to fight the A.I.C.,” William said. “Give me one of her.” “Got ya,” Tori said.

 

 

 

Several hours later, Tori put the finishing touch on William's tattoo of Sofia. “My best work yet,” Tori proclaimed before putting some ointment on the location.

 

“Thanks, Tori,” William said before putting his Dauntless tank top back on. “And not just for the ink.”

 

 

 

William and Sofia ducked into an unoccupied room near the tattoo parlor. As William pulled out his Mobilates, Sofia nodded. “We've got what we need, so we need to marshal the troops,” she said. “Prince William to _Enterprise_ ,” William said.

 

“ _Go ahead, Your Highness,_ ” Riley said. “Riley, recall the other members of the away team and tell Zenon to beam us up on my next signal,” William said.

 

“ _Acknowledged, Your Highness,_ ” Riley said. “Enterprise _, out._ ” After closing and replacing his Mobilates in his utility pack, William looked at Sofia. “It's time,” he said. “Let's go get Tris.”

 

 

William and Sofia stepped out into the Pit proper and were approached by Bill Johnstone. “William, Sofia, Four wants you to come see him at once,” he said. “It's about Tris. Follow me.”

 

 

William and Sofia followed Johnstone to Four's private quarters. “You're dismissed, Bill,” Four said. As soon as Johnstone left Four's room, Four turned to William and Sofia. “Tris has been kidnapped by Max,” he said. “He left this message.”

 

Four pushed a hand-written note up to William and Sofia. William unfolded it and read:

 

 

 

_Four-_

 

_I am sorry I must do this to you, but I must assert my authority over this faction. Some information has come to my attention regarding Tris Prior—information that requires me to take her as far away from the Pit as possible. There is no way you can find her unless I allow it._

 

_The only way I will release Tris is if you give me unquestioned control over Dauntless and become a member of the factionless before three sunsets from the time you read this._

 

_I await your decision._

 

_Max_

 

 

 

William looked up from the note and at Four. “I have an idea, Four,” William said before reaching into his utility pack and withdrawing his Mobilates. “Prince William to _Enterprise_. Zenon, three to beam up from these coordinates,” William said.

 

 

William, Sofia and Four dissolved in the _Enterprise_ transporter.

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

William, Sofia and Four resolved in the transporter room on the _Enterprise_. Zenon smiled. “Welcome back, Your Highness,” Zenon said. “Please clear the pad. I'm beaming up the rest of the away team.” William gestured for Four to follow him and Sofia off the pad.

 

As Phineas, Ferb and Kelsi resolved, William turned to Four. “I'll escort you to the C.I.C. Sofia will debrief the rest of our team,” he said before leading Four into the corridor.

 

 

 

In the Combat Information Center, Rocky stood at the Galaxy Map as William and Four exited the central access turbolift. “Your Highness, what's going on?” Rocky said. “Trouble,” William said. “Four needs our help. You have Tris Prior's DNA signature from Master Yen Sid's briefing files?”

 

“We do indeed,” Rocky said. “Then, load it into the sensors and scan the entire planet for any trace of her,” William said. “We have three days before all hell breaks loose down there.”

 

“Don't worry, William,” Rocky said. “If she's still in this dimension, we'll find her.” “All right, Rocky. Get anyone you need on the case,” William said. “In the meantime, Four, I'll take you to my quarters. We need to talk.”

 

“All right,” Four said hesitantly. Four followed William back into the c.a.t.

 

 

A couple of hours later, William was finishing his explanation of his mission to Four when the comm sounded. “ _Master Skips to Prince William,_ ” a voice called out. “Yes, Master Skips?” William said as he turned to his desktop monitor.

 

The white-furred visage of Master Skips, formerly of Princess Scarlett's Army, appeared on the display. “ _We have code-fixed Tris Prior's location,_ ” he said.

 

“On our way,” William said before closing the channel. “Let's go,” William said. Four followed William out of his quarters.

 

 

Back in the C.I.C., Skips and Rocky stood next to Calhoun at the Tactical console. As William and Four exited the c.a.t., Calhoun reported, “The location is approximately 300 kilometers from Old Chicago. Placing exact location on the display.”

 

The holographic schematic of the _Enterprise_ dissolved into a satellite view of Earth, which zoomed in on a barren stretch of land outside of Old Chicago. “There she is,” Skips said, gesturing to the location.

 

“Very well,” William said. “Route the coordinates to _Gavan's Glory_ and have it prepped for launch in twenty minutes. Sofia, it's time to interrupt the Boltons' honeymoon.”

 

 

“We're way ahead of you, William,” Bayonetta said. “Anticipating your decision, I summoned Troy and Gabriella. They should be suiting up and preparing for launch in Landing Bay 2 by now.”

 

“Well done, Bayonetta,” William said. “Those witch's powers of yours are already coming in handy. Sofia, Sgt. Calhoun, Zenon, come with me. Ms. Matthews, you have command.”

 

 

Riley took William's place at the Galaxy Map as William, Sofia, Calhoun and Zenon entered the c.a.t.

 

 

 

Down in the Landing Bay, Troy and Gabriella Bolton were already geared up and ready for action as William, Sofia, Calhoun, Zenon and Four walked in from the corridor. “Sorry for the interruption, you guys,” William said as he clipped his Mobilates to his utility belt.

 

“It's no problem, William,” Troy said. “It's about time we started pulling our weight around here, anyways,” Gabriella said. “Well said, Mrs. Bolton,” Sofia said. “Let's go.”

 

 

 

In the C.I.C., Riley and Skips watched as _Gavan's Glory_ exited the _Enterprise_ and soared into the atmosphere. “Why did Prince William put me in command?” Riley asked Skips. “There are others more qualified.”

 

“William sees much potential in you, Riley,” Skips said. “And to speak the truth, I do too.” Skips put a powerful arm around Riley's shoulders. “So do not worry, young Ms. Matthews. You'll do fine. Just let me advise you, and everything will be copacetic.”

 

“If you say so, Master,” Riley said.

 

 

 

 _Gavan's Glory_ came in for landing near the location where Tris Prior's DNA signature was located. As the exit hatch opened, William pressed a control on the buckle of his utility belt. A Megaforce Change Key appeared.

 

“Here's the play,” William said. “We'll separate into three teams. Zenon, Sgt. Calhoun, you'll come around from the north and distract the A.I.C. guards stationed here—” William gestured with the Key in his hand to a section of the holographic projection on the control panel. “—which will free up this exhaust port.”

 

William turned to Troy and Gabriella. “Troy and Gabriella, you'll use that port to gain access to the base. Find out where Tris Prior is being held and locate some way to get the information back to Four, Sofia and I, who will come in and mop the floor with these idiots.”

 

“Agreed,” Troy said. “Be safe, everyone,” William said as he folded the legs of the Key back. “ _Megaforce Change_!” William turned the Key in his Mobilates. “ _Goseiger!_ ” it called out. Sofia pulled a Key from out of her utility belt buckle. “ _Megaforce Change!_ ” Sofia said. “ _Goranger!_ ” Sofia's Mobilates called out. The suits chosen by William and Sofia appeared on their bodies.

 

 

William/GoseiRed nodded at everyone. “Let's do it,” he said.

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

_CHAPTER SIX_

 

 

Calhoun and Zenon stood on an outcropping overlooking the exhaust vent that Troy and Gabriella needed to use to get into the A.I.C. base. “What are you going to do, Sergeant?” Zenon whispered. “I've got a special surprise for these guys, Ensign,” Calhoun whispered.

 

 

She reached into her utility pack and pulled out a small silver sphere. “Watch,” Calhoun whispered. Calhoun placed the sphere on the ground and pushed it over the side of the outcropping. The sphere began to pick up speed as it rolled down the side of the mountain.

 

 

Finally, the sphere bounced off of a rock and into the air. The A.I.C. soldiers saw the sphere and pulled out their weapons. The sphere then split into hundreds of smaller spheres and detonated in a flash of light and heat.

 

 

The soldiers fell to the ground, unconscious. “Sergeant Calhoun to Prince William. A.I.C. soldiers at the exhaust vent have been neutralized,” she said. “ _Acknowledged, Sergeant,_ ” William said on her communicator. “ _Prince William to Boltons. Begin phase 2._ ” “ _Understood, Your Highness,_ ” Gabriella said.

 

 

 

Troy reached into his utility pack and pulled out a laser screwdriver. As he set to work loosening the bolts holding the vent cover in place, Gabriella looked at Troy. “You know, Wildcat, this is not how I imagined we'd be spending our honeymoon,” she said.

 

 

“Me neither, Gabriella,” Troy responded. “But, that's why we signed onto the _Enterprise_. We need to stop the A.I.C. if we're to have a _real_ honeymoon when we return to our world.”

 

 

The last screw clattered to the ground. Troy carefully lifted the cover off of the vent and placed it on the ground. “Ladies first,” Troy said. Gabriella climbed down the side of the exhaust vent, Troy close behind.

 

 

 

In the shadows near what appeared to be a detention cell, Troy and Gabriella heard two A.I.C. grunts talking. “Master Xur and Max are smart cookies,” one grunt said.

 

“That they are,” the second grunt said. As soon as the grunts left the area, Troy poked his head around a corner and saw Tris, bruised and bloodied, lying on a cot behind the orange glow of the cell's force field.

 

Troy turned back to Gabriella. “Gaby, do you have your phone?” Troy said. Gabriella reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. “Then, send William the message,” Troy said.

 

 

 

Back at the _Gavan's Glory_ landing site, William/GoseiRed saw a message appear on his helmet's display. It read: “Tris Prior located in A.I.C. detention unit. Condition unknown, but bruises and blood visible. Please advise.”

 

William tapped a few buttons on his Mobilates.

 

 

 

 

Gabriella saw a “New Message” notation on her phone. Opening it, she read:

 

_Troy and Gabriella, get out of there right now. Sofia, Four and I will handle the rest._

_Meet you back at the_ Gavan's Glory ___landing site._

 

_Prince William_

 

 

Gabriella showed Troy the message. Troy nodded, then began to retrace their steps back to the exhaust vent.

 

 

 

Moments later, as Troy and Gabriella climbed out of the exhaust vent and replaced its cover, Four stood at the entrance of the A.I.C. safe house. The doors opened, revealing two grunts. “What do you want?” the lead grunt said.

 

 

“My name is Tobias, also known as Four. I am here to negotiate my surrender to Max in exchange for the release of Beatrice Prior,” Four said. “Come with us,” the lead grunt said. Four followed the two grunts into the bowels of the A.I.C. compound.

 

 

Unknown to the two grunts, William/GoseiRed and Sofia/MomoRanger crept in thanks to one of William/GoseiRed's “Tensou Techniques” cards that rendered the two invisible.

 

 

“From what Master Yen Sid has told me, all A.I.C. compound layouts are designed exactly the same,” William/GoseiRed said. “Follow me.”

 

 

 

A few minutes later, William/GoseiRed and Sofia/MomoRanger approached the detention cell where Tris Prior was being held. “Sofia, keep an eye out while I take care of the force field,” William/GoseiRed said. Sofia/MomoRanger nodded, then stood guard as William/GoseiRed powered down and pulled a tool from his utility pack.

 

 

As he set to work, William heard a groaning. He looked up and saw Tris stir. “Tris? You all right?” William whispered. “William? What are you doing here?” Tris said weakly. “We're here to rescue you,” William said. “'We?'” Tris said as she gingerly rose to a seated position.

 

 

“Sofia's with me, while Four's providing a distraction,” William said. Severing one final wire, William replaced his tool as the force field fizzled out.

 

 

“Let's get out of here,” William said as Sofia powered down. “It's likely I tripped some sort of alarm.” William and Sofia rushed into the cell and helped Tris to her feet. “No doubt Zenon, Sgt. Calhoun and the Boltons are back at _Gavan's Glory_ by now,” William said.

 

 

Four approached the detention cell. “What did I miss?” he said. “Let's get out of here,” William said.

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

 

 

As soon as _Gavan's Glory_ docked with the _Enterprise_ , Tris was rushed off to Sickbay while William, Sofia, Calhoun, Zenon, Four and the Boltons went up to the C.I.C., where Riley and Skips stood at the Galaxy Map as Max's image appeared in place of the holographic _Enterprise_ schematic.

 

 

“ _Attention, crew of the_ DDV Enterprise _. You will not be allowed to leave this world with Tris Prior. Give her back or face obliteration,_ ” Max said. The c.a.t. opened, allowing William and Four entry. “I don't give a damn what you _allow_ ,” William said as the other members of the away team exited the turbolift.

 

 

“ _Ah, Prince William. Lord Xur knew you were coming for Tris,_ ” Max said. “Did he also tell you how much we whipped his ass back in the World of Girl Meets World?” William retorted, causing Riley to smile.

 

 

“ _This time, it_ will _be different,_ ” Max said. “Bullshit,” William said. “We're not only leaving this world with Tris Prior, but we're leaving with you dead and gone!” William gestured for Rocky to close the channel. “Tactical Alert! All hands to battle stations!” Sofia called out.

 

 

The C.I.C. lighting took on a reddish tint as the crew scurried to their stations. “C.I.C. to Bridge. Alex, are you ready?” William called out.

 

 

“ _Charlie and I are ready to stick it to Max big time,_ ” Alex said. “Good,” William said. “ _Fighter Deck to C.I.C. We're ready to launch,_ ” Meap said. “Whenever you are ready, Meap,” William said. “Out.”

 

 

On the holographic tactical display, Meap's fighters streamed off the _Enterprise_ and assumed a phalanx formation around the ship. Four looked at William. “Prince William, I have an idea,” he said. “I'm listening,” William said.

 

 

In Max's office, Max gasped as the _Enterprise_ transporter deposited Four, William and Sofia in front of him. “Max, I challenge you to a fight for control of Dauntless,” Four said. “So, it has come to this,” Max said as he stood up. “I accept.”

 

 

Four smiled. “Oh, I won't be fighting you,” he said. William stepped forward. “I am,” he said. “Oh no,” Max said. “You cannot be Four's advocate. You're not a member of Dauntless.”

 

 

“ _Au contraire,_ ” Sofia said. “Four officially recognized William as a member of Dauntless when he let Tori Wu ink him.”

 

 

At that cue, William unzipped his field jacket and revealed the tattoo of Sofia that Tori put on his chest. Max cursed. “All right,” he said. “But we'll make this interesting. I'm invoking the _Amtal_ Rule.”

 

 

This time, it was William who gasped. “What's wrong?” Sofia asked. “The _Amtal_ Rule is a Fremen rule mentioned in my favorite book, _Dune_. It is a fight to the death challenge, with no holds barred,” William said after regaining his composure.

 

 

He then turned to Max. “Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong, beeotch!” William reached for his Mobilates and pulled a Key from his utility belt. “ _Megaforce Change!_ ” William called out before turning the key. _“Gingaman!”_ the Mobilates called out as the suit of Ginga Red formed on his body.

 

 

“Seiju Sentai Gingaman,” Max called out. “Born in 1998, then, are you?” “Yeah,” William/GingaRed said. “Well, I'll send you to the Lost Forest!” Max screamed before tapping a hidden control.

 

 

Sofia and Four found themselves on the roof at the very top of the Hub. “So we won't interfere,” Sofia said. “Exactly,” Four said. “Max probably invoked the _Amtal_ Rule as a last-ditch effort to obey Xur's command-to prevent yours and William's departure from this world with Tris.”

 

 

Suddenly, the elevator door onto the roof burst into shrapnel as William/GingaRed was sent through the door and on to the roof. Sofia and Four had to shield their eyes from the burst of heat, light and debris as William/GingaRed slowly rose to his feet.

 

 

“You've fought well, Your Highness,” Max said as he pulled a gun of some sort from his pocket. “But this is where it ends.”

 

 

Max pulled the trigger of the strange gun. Its blast struck William/GingaRed square in the chest, sending him over the side of the roof.

 

 

“WILLIAM!” Sofia screamed. Max started laughing as Four moved over to comfort Sofia on William's apparent demise.

 

 

Suddenly, the loud roaring of a train engine could be heard in the still air. From out of nowhere, a set of train tracks began to appear, story by story, up the side of the Hub. Sofia looked up as soon as she heard a familiar voice call out, “ _ToQger!_ ”

 

 

A giant red train car rode the tracks all the way up the side of the Hub. Another familiar voice called out, “ _Hello, Max. I'm back!_ ” A strange object grew out of the side of the train car and sent Max off the other side of the Hub roof.

 

 

William/ToQIchigo jumped out of the train car before it disappeared. “No holds barred fight to the death, remember?!” he yelled down to Max as he fell to his death.

 

 

“William!” Sofia screamed as William powered down. William and Sofia embraced. “If I ever meet Right- _sama_ , I should be sure to thank him,” William said.

 

 

 

A few hours later, William, Sofia and Four stood before the assembled Dauntless initiates and faction members.

 

 

“Everyone, as I am sure you are aware, Max has been trying for quite some time to upset the balance of power between the five Factions,” Four began. “These two people, whom you knew as members of this Faction, came to this world and discovered that Max's plot and their mission were part of the same tapestry.”

 

 

Four gestured for William to step forward. “I am Prince William of the kingdom of Cinnabar. This world, known to my people as the Unaligned World of Divergent, is one of thirty worlds threatened by a group known as the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos,” William began. “My fiancee, Princess Sofia of the kingdom of Enchancia, and I are seeking the one person or force from each World that, when combined with their counterparts from the other worlds, will stop the A.I.C. once and for all.”

 

 

Sofia was next to speak. “Tris Prior is the Key from this World. Max knew this, as he had been in direct contact with the A.I.C.'s Great Leader, named Xur,” she continued. “Max had been seeking to use the destabilization of the balance between the five Factions to prevent Tris from leaving this world to join us. He damn near succeeded.”

 

 

Bill Johnstone raised his hand. “What do you mean?” he said. “Tris suffered a severe beating while in A.I.C. captivity,” William said. “She will recover, but it will take time.”

 

 

“Which is why I have called this gathering,” Four said. “Using this information, I challenged Max to a fight for control of Dauntless. William, whom I chose as my advocate, defeated Max in a fight to the death which Max himself ordered. I am now the leader of Dauntless.”

 

 

The gathered initiates and full members murmured their confusion. “I have chosen William Johnstone to act as my second-in-command until Tris returns from the _Enterprise_ 's mission,” Four continued. “William, Sofia, please take care of Tris.”

 

“We will, Four,” William said as he reached for his Mobilates. “Prince William to _Enterprise_. Two to beam up.”

 

 

William and Sofia dissolved, then reformed in the _Enterprise_ 's transporter room. Skips was waiting with a personal display device in hand. “Master Yen Sid had transmitted a data file with information on our next destination,” he said before handing William the device.

 

 

William saw “Unaligned World of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs” on the display. “Another interesting one,” William said before tapping a control on Zenon's control panel. “Prince William to Bridge. Alex, exit standard orbit and set course for the Unaligned World of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Engage when ready,” he said. “ _Aye, sir,_ ” Alex said. “ _Bridge, out._ ”

 

 

William gestured for Sofia and Skips to follow him out of the transporter room.

 

 

_The mission continues in_

30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XI: “A Marriage Made in Meatballs”

 


End file.
